1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device having a touch panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a portable electronic device having a touch panel. Recently, such portable electronic devices are configured to implement complex functions comparable with personal computers and the like. When selecting an icon displayed on a display, a user can directly press the displayed icon to select it. Also, there has been known a portable electronic devices employing a plurality of communication methods (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-311224 or JP-A-2004-200853).